1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back carrier frame and, more particularly, to a back carrier frame for fixing an object, permitting a user to carry the object on his or her back.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user is doing outdoor activities, the user often has to carry a plurality of objects, such as water bottles, an umbrella, or any kind of luggage, for various needs. When the user carrying the objects intends to move between two places on foot, what is on the user's mind would be how to move while carrying the objects instead of planning the schedule.
A moving user carrying objects generally holds the objects by hands or using a carriage device to receive and transport the objects. For example, the objects can be placed in a push cart or baggage, assisting the user in transporting the objects.
However, no matter if the user directly holds the objects by hands or using the carrier device to transport the objects, the user has to use at least one hand to hold the objects or to control movement of the carriage device, such that the hand of the user gets tired easily. Furthermore, the user whose both hands are busy will feel great inconvenience if the user is in a situation requiring both hands. Furthermore, the conventional carrier device generally receives the objects which can be stacked. In a case that the user wants to fix an object beside him or her, the conventional carriage device cannot fulfill the need of the user, providing poor use flexibility. Furthermore, the conventional carriage device is bulky, occupies a large space, and cannot be folded. It would be a burden to the user if the user has to carry the bulky carriage device that is still not in use. Namely, the carriage device is inconvenient to carry. An example of the carrier device is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model No. M484326 entitled “WEARING EQUIPMENT FOR FIXING UMBRELLA”.
Thus, a need exists for a novel back carrier frame for fixing the problems of inconvenience of carrying objects, poor use flexibility, and inconvenience of carrying the carriage device.